


Away

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos goes away on a trip and Cecil gives him a little surprise to keep Carlos thinking of him while he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

“Cecil, I have a favor to ask you,” Carlos murmured, leaning in the doorframe, staring down at his boyfriend, thinking to himself. _He’s so cute…_ “You know I have that conference this weekend-”

“You’re leaving tomorrow night, I remember,” Cecil replied, curled up on the couch, looking over at him, from under the layers of fuzzy blankets, a cup of coffee in his hands, despite it being well past 6pm. After his show, he’d rushed home to spend the evening together watching movies with Carlos, and Carlos loved that. 

“Yeah… I was wondering if you could… well, get a couple of the pre-recorded broadcasts and, maybe, put them on my mp3 player? So that way, when I get to missing you, I can listen to one of your broadcasts.” Carlos strolled over, lifting the blanket, and crawling underneath it, wrapping his arms around Cecil, burying his face in that tanned shoulder, pressing his lips to the warm skin. He couldn’t say exactly when it’d happened, but he was madly in love with the dorky radio host, and he enjoyed every moment they got to spend together. 

Cecil turned crimson. “Wh-really? You want-” He set the coffee on the table, turning to face Carlos, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck, resting his head against his shoulder. “I think that’s a _neat_ idea! But… you can call me, you know…” he added, shyly.

“... I know. But, like, on the plane…” Carlos paused. “Just… You know, if you get a chance.” 

Cecil thought to himself. “Okay.” He kissed Carlos on the lips, smiling a bit. “Now, let’s put on that documentary you wanted to watch. I definitely want to learn about stars. After all, I’m very _into_ science.” He turned back around, pushing play on the remote.

The next day, for Carlos, was a whirlwind. He packed his own stuff and packed his car, driving over to the lab, packing up the rest of his findings and research and papers. He barely had enough time to think about Cecil at all, or what he’d asked of the host. The other scientists were in a flurry, getting everything together. 

When Cecil arrived, Carlos smiled from ear to ear, happy to say goodbye to him. Carlos embraced Cecil, giving him an awkward goodbye kiss in front of the other scientists. Cecil pressed an mp3 player in his hand, surprising him, and reminding him of what he’d asked Cecil to do. “You already packed yours, so I just gave you mine. Enjoy your trip!” Cecil followed them outside and they all loaded into their vehicles and drove away, Cecil watching them, smiling to himself. 

Carlos and his crew made it, narrowly, through Night Vale’s airport security, and they made it onto the plane. They were about twenty minutes into the ride when Carlos decided to listen to one of Cecil’s broadcasts. _I wonder which ones he chose._ He slipped on his headphones and pushed play, looking out the window. 

**Good afternoon, listeners…** Cecil’s warm, honeyed voice rolled off the earbuds right into Carlos’ head and he visibly relaxed. _His voice never fails to make me feel better._ **Well. One listener in particular. Carrrlos,** Cecil’s voice purred in his ear. Carlos stiffened at that rolling purr, having heard it too many times before. 

**Where are you at now, Carlos? Are you alone?** Carlos fumbled for the mp3 player, but paused when he heard Cecil moaning lowly, and the sound shot straight down his side and back, pooling in his crotch. Color flushed into his face. _Cecil! I am… I’m…_ he shifted in his seat. 

**Do you want to hear, Carlos, what I would do to you if you were here?** Cecil murmured in his ear, the sound deep and rich and promising. Carlos leapt to his feet, tripping over one of his teammate’s feet. “U-uh- excuse me! Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom,” He gestured at it, rushing down the aisle, Cecil’s voice hot in his ear. **Or do you want to hear about what I would do here, alone, without you…? I don’t know how long you’ve been gone, but I miss you already…**

There was someone in the bathroom, so Carlos was forced to lean against the wall, hoping no one saw him before he got in. Cecil’s voice purred on. **If you were here, I’d push you hard against the wall, kissing you hot and heavy, pressing and rubbing our bodies together like I wanted to become one with you… And then I’d get down to my knees, rubbing your cock through the fabric of your pants, asking you in a breathless voice, ‘Did you miss me, Carlos?’ … Do you? Miss me?**

“God, yes,” Carlos murmured in a low voice, before realizing he was in public. He coughed into his arm, and the one in the bathroom vacated it, going up the aisle. Carlos raced into it, locking the door behind him. _Cecil, you are going to GET it for this. I am going to… to-_

**I’ll unbutton your pants, pushing them and your boxers down your perfect legs, nipping and nuzzling at your thighs, before taking your long length in between my parted lips… sucking and bobbing my head on it…** Carlos tilted his head back, sliding his fist up and down on his exposed dick. _Cecil, I am gonna…_ He let Cecil’s honeyed voice lead him rushing to the most embarrassing public orgasm he’d ever had. He cleaned up and walked back to his collegues, keeping a straight face as he passed by the woman waiting for the bathroom. 

That night, when they arrived at the hotel, Carlos tried to call Cecil, but the phone wouldn’t go through. _Figures I can’t call into Night Vale from outside it…_ Carlos chewed on the inside of his lip, thinking. 

“What up, Carlos?” One of the other scientists, a tall blonde man, checked his phone, shooting off a text. 

“Oh, I was just… thinking. I guess we can’t call into Night Vale from out here.” Carlos said, sounding disappointed. “... I was really hoping to get to talk to Cecil.” 

“We just LEFT Night Vale,” the blonde scientist raised a brow. “That hellish nightmare of anti-science and disaster, and blood-curdling terror. Carlos, we’re out here in the WORLD where we can call our families and friends and people we left behind. Geez, why don’t you try calling some of them?”

“Well, we’ve been in Night Vale a year and a half. I don’t have any outside friends anymore. But I guess I could give my family a call.” 

“That’s the spirit. Good riddance, Night Vale. I’ll be so glad when our post ends in six months… I’ll be out of that hellhole faster than I can even think the word FREEDOM.” The blonde shot off another text, before walking off. 

Carlos tilted his head, thinking to himself. _Originally, I’d planned on being there for two years and leaving… but I don’t even want to leave Night Vale anymore. I went there for a reason, it’s a beautiful, mysterious town full of dark secrets and scientific mysteries… that town is full of scientific breakthroughs yet to be discovered… I don’t think I could ever leave it, or Cecil. No, I’m here to stay._ He looked down at his phone. _Maybe email will get through to Cecil._

Carlos opened up his laptop, typing a long message to Cecil, adding at the end that he would make the radio host pay dearly for his little message, pressing send. He picked up the phone and called his family, talking to them for awhile. He smiled when he saw a return message from Cecil. _Mm, I hope so, Carlos. <3 Make me pay. Breathlessly, on my knees on the bedroom floor._

Carlos got chills at that, sending him a reply back. _I can’t call into Night Vale, for whatever reason. I’ll see you when I get home._

Carlos shut his laptop and headed out into the convention to meet and greet with the other scientists. His weekend was busy. He presented his findings to the whole team of scientists and they stared in rapture, and most of them disbelief, at the things he had learned while he was in Night Vale. 

To Carlos’ surprise, instead of throwing his team out, they seemed impressed with his findings and seemed to generally believe in Night Vale and their backwardsness. Carlos advised them to, ‘definitely never visit Night Vale, because it was unlikely they’d ever leave alive.’ 

At the end of the trip, they packed their stuff up and flew home to Night Vale. They set off at 6am, and started heading back. They seemed to enter a bubble, the warm embrace of Night Vale, and they were home. Carlos got into the car, driving towards home. _It’s awfully dark here, for 7 am._ Carlos thought. _… I bet it isn’t 7 am at all. … I wonder what time it is here in Night Vale._ Carlos walked up the stairs to the apartment they shared together, unlocking it, heading inside. To his surprise, he saw Cecil curled up on the couch, under his favorite eggplant-colored blanket, sleeping. A movie was on, and it was Carlos’ favorite film. _Well, I promised him he’d be in serious trouble for springing that little tape on me…_ Carlos walked over to him, kneeling in front of him, brushing some hair out of his face, leaning forward and kissing Cecil gently and sweetly.

Cecil stirred, opening his eyes slowly. “-C-carlos!” He scrambled to sit up, flinging his arms around his neck. “Hi! I- I’m sorry I wasn’t awake to greet you, I- I thought you wouldn’t be home until later!” 

Carlos kissed him again, slowly and passionately, the kiss of a man who had really missed his boyfriend. “I… also thought that. Actually. It’s really strange, Cecil… we left at 6 am.” He smiled a bit. “But you know time doesn’t work in Night Vale.” He kissed his forehead. “What time is it?” 

Cecil checked his phone. “11 pm. It’s still early!” 

Carlos swore. “That’s right. The time difference… I’m 486 minutes off, 8.1 hours… I’m sorry I woke you,” He kissed his forehead.

“... Weren’t you going to pay me back for … the messages?” Cecil looked up at him through his lashes. “It’s still early, Carlos.” 

Carlos lowered his hand down, stroking Cecil’s cheek. “Mm. I’m going to, for sure…” He said, teasingly. They fell onto the couch, Cecil’s hands wrapped around the collar of Carlos’s shirt, and Carlos’s hands roaming across Cecil’s bare stomach, their lips locked together, tongues rhythmically sliding over one another. 

“Aah-” Cecil closed an eye when Carlos’s fingers tweaked his nipples, and he rolled his head back. Carlos lowered his head, nipping at Cecil’s neck, running his tongue across it, licking and sucking his way down, Cecil letting out little breathless giggles at the tickling sensations. Carlos pulled away long enough to pull Cecil’s oversized sweater over his head, tossing it to the side. Cecil slid until he was lying down beneath Carlos, panting for breath underneath him, his eyes full of happy reverence to have his boyfriend home. “Ah-... Carlos…” 

Carlos surveyed the expanse of skin beneath him, trying to decide where to go first. He lowered his head to one of those sensitive nipples and he teased it with his tongue and teeth. He managed to draw breathy moans from his lover, and he soon moved over to the other nipple, doing the same, and then down to the navel. He lapped at it, and then down, kissing his way down to the top of Cecil’s pants. Pushing up, Carlos caught the beginnings of Cecil’s happy trail and he slid his tongue down that as well, getting a visible reaction from the other. Cecil’s hands fisted in Carlos’s perfect brown hair, as he gulped for air. “Carlos…” Cecil whimpered. “Stop teasing.” 

“I’ll tease if I want,” Carlos replied, smiling to himself, licking at that happy trail again. He undid Cecil’s pants, sliding them down and off, setting them aside. He began sucking lightly on Cecil through his boxers, applying much of the sensations and actions to the sensitive parts underneath. 

“I-it’s not fair, you’re still dressed,” Cecil replied, weakly staring at Carlos. 

“Is it not?” Carlos moved towards him, leaning over top of him, kissing him with the same passion as earlier. He rocked his hips against the other while he did, causing his lover to break away with a breathy gasp. 

“I… I don’t know if I can… handle all this teasing,” Cecil said, out of breath. He reached up and unbuttoned Carlos’s shirt, sliding it down his shoulders. “You’ll make me finish too early…” Carlos continued rolling his hips against the other, increasing his speed, causing Cecil to get louder. “C-Carlos… aahhh…” he bit his lip, moaning loudly. 

Carlos stopped after a moment, looking Cecil over, an amused smile on his face. “I love seeing you fall apart like this…” 

“Your pants, take them off,” Cecil begged, reaching for them. He unbuttoned them, pushing them down. Carlos’s member sprang up through the thin material of his boxers, showing he had an equal stake in the situation. 

“It’s safe to say that you do the same for me…” Carlos pulled the radio host’s boxers off, revealing his fully erect member, oozing precum from the tip. Carlos wrapped his hand around it firmly, stroking it at a rapid, even speed, running his thumb over the weeping tip which caused the radio host to moan and buck his hips in an attempt to make him go faster. 

“Uh-uh,” Carlos pushed the hips down, pinning Cecil to the couch, while he stroked him. 

“Mmm…” Cecil turned his head to the side, burying his crimson face. “It’s… it’s not fast enough… Carlos…” he begged. 

“Look at me,” Carlos murmured, stopping his stroking, staring into the other’s face. 

Cecil turned his head, looking up into Carlos’s eyes. “Carlos, I want you to…” 

Carlos leaned forward, kissing Cecil again, their tongues rapidly moving together. “Mm. I know.” He said, pulling away, smirking. “But I’m not ready yet.” He lowered his mouth to the dick in his hand and he lapped the precum off the head. “Mm…” 

“Carlos,” Cecil begged, his fingers knotted in Carlos’s hair. “Please.” 

Carlos looked up into his eyes, slipping his own boxers off, revealing his own hard member, resting against his stomach. “Alright…” He grabbed Cecil’s legs, pinning them against his stomach, while he hovered over the entrance, brushing his dick across it. “You really ready?” he teased. 

Cecil let out a small sob of desire. “Yes! Carlos!” 

Carlos lined himself up with the opening, and gently pushed his way inside. Cecil stiffened, arching his back in surprise. “Nn-” Cecil’s hands gripped the fabric of the couch tightly, his voice giving way to breathless moans. 

“Need me to wait?” 

“No, go,” Cecil begged. 

Carlos began moving in and out of that tight opening, grunting as he did. Cecil cried out everytime Carlos was fully inside of him and Carlos, driven by his own pleasure, and that of his partner’s, began moving faster inside of him. Cecil’s singular cries turned into one long moan of pleasure, accentuated by the occasional spike of intensity. Skin slapped against skin as Carlos moved faster and faster inside of him, before reaching around and pumping Cecil in time with the thrusts. 

“Ahhh! Carlos, it’s too much, I’m…” Cecil threw his head back, arching it as far back as the couch would let him. “I’m coming,” he cried as his cum splattered all over his stomach and dripped onto their couch, his wails loud and passionate.

Carlos let him, pumping Cecil until his cries stopped, and shortly after, he came, finishing with a grunt. After a moment, he pulled out, releasing Cecil’s legs. Cecil let them down slowly, resting them on top of Carlos. They were both slicked with sweat and panting.

“I’ve been waiting all weekend for that,” Carlos breathed, closing his eyes. 

Cecil sat up, turning around, resting his head on Carlos’s lap. “Me too,” Cecil slid his hands up and down Carlos’ thighs, lovingly. “Did you really enjoy the tape I made?” 

“Of course I did, Cecil,” Carlos murmured, wrapping his arms around him. “I wish I hadn’t listened to it on the plane though,” 

Cecil giggled. “I’m glad you liked it… we might have to try it again, next time you get too busy to come home…” He stroked Carlos’ chest. Carlos kissed him, smiling to himself. 

“Believe me, a tape like that would make me come from anywhere,” Carlos answered, and Cecil burst into giggles, and Carlos just felt really glad he was home again with Cecil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people.


End file.
